


It Doesn't Work That Way

by BevvyChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien trying to win his lady over, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Might end up with a bit of Nathinette, Self-conscious Marinette, They won't get together for a while, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevvyChat/pseuds/BevvyChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're identities are revealed, as well as their feelings, things should be perfect, right? That's what Adrien thought. Marinette is upset he loves Ladybug and not her, even though he doesn't see it that way. Will he be able to win her over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heartbreaking Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basically going to be the shortest one. It just sets the stage of their emotions. I hope you enjoy ^^'

It all started with a terribly troublesome akuma attack that occured earlier that day. Some terrible villain that melted anything they touched with a themometer-type weapon. Fever-something-or-another, the name wasn't really all that important. What was important, however, was the fact that it had taken way too long to defeat them. Ladybug had almost been hit and melted, with Chat barely having time to jump in and save her.

By the time everything was done and over with, Ladybug's earrings were on the last minute. She was too exhausted, and didn't have the strength to get too far. Chat Noir, ever the valiant partner, picked her up and carried her away from the reporters and into an alleyway. "I won't look, m'lady," he had said, turning away just as he was blinded by a pink light.

Things were silent for what seemed like an eternity, and so he was startled when she started speaking. She spoke in a timid voice, one nothing like the calm, steady, tone of Ladybug. "Y-you can turn around, Chat, th-there's no need to hide our identities anymore..."

\-------------------

Marinette couldn't believe she had just said that. What was she thinking?! Chat was going to find out she was just Marinette and then everything would be over. He would realize she wasn't a great as everyone thought, and he would want a different partner. She wasn't Ladybug, she never will be Ladybug, not really. She's too awkard, too.... Marinette.

She had always feared what would happen if people found out she was Ladybug. They would probably ignore the fact she was Marinette, and treat her as if her awkward parts weren't as real as her 'confident' ones. She would no longer be liked for her, and the thought honestly terrified her.

So, as he finally turned around, she couldn't help but flinch at the shocked expression that passed over his features. "M-Marinette...?" came his hesitant response. She let out an awkward chuckle.

"The one and only," she says, "Socially-awkward Marinette at your service." She averted her gaze, wanting to look anywhere but at the leather-clad boy infront of her. At least he didn't seem angry, she mused to herself. She was surprised, however, when she was engulfed in a green light. She looked up and was met with a rather shocking sight.

Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

It made since and confused her all at the same time and suddenly she found herself forgetting how to breathe. All along-- all along her feline super-partner had been the boy in front of her in class. The boy plastered all over her walls. The boy she was madly in love with.

And now he knew she was Ladybug.

And he was laughing. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. She knew it, she just knew that someone was going to find it hilarious that she was Ladybug. But for that someone to be Adrien that was almost too much for her to bear. She was about to turn and run as far away as possible, when he spoke up.

"I can't believe," he said, wiping a tear from his eye as he caught his breath, "How stupid I am." Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting. "The girl I've been in love with for roughly a year is the girl who sits behind me in class, and I never knew it..." He looked at her, a goofy smile that was all too Chat-like. Her stomach twisted into a knot.

"You...love me?" she couldn't believe this, it had to be a dream. Her head was spinning and her heart was soaring. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Bugaboo, I've been in love with you since day one," he says chuckling, as if it had been obvious.

Her heart came crashing down at that moment. Of course, she thought bitterly, Of course he loves Ladybug and not Marinette. She looked at him, and let out a sad chuckle.

"Oh Adrien..." she said softly, "Even you. Even Chat, my best friend."

He looked terribly confused, and Marinette couldn't blame him. It's hard to understand how painful it is to only be loved for half of who you are. In fact, she didn't even believe Ladybug to be herself, honestly. No, Ladybug was someone different altogether. Someone who was proud and confident, not someone who stuttered over every word when she was flustered.

"I understand if you.... If you don't feel the same way," he says, and Marinette lets out another chuckle, only this one is bitter sounding.

"That's not it at all, Adrien," she says, shaking her head, "You have no idea how long I've been in love with you. But that doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" he asks, smiling at her as if he'd won something, "This is great!"

"It would be, " she says, looking down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, "But you don't love me. You love Ladybug."

"You're the same person, silly," he says, that same goofy smile on his face. Normally, she would have found it utterly adorable. Now, however, she felt like she was going to puke.

"No I'm not," she says, her voice cracking as she felt tears building up, "I'm not Ladybug. She's just the mask. I' m Marinette. I've been Marinette since the beginning and I'll be Marinette until the day I die."

"I don't--I don't understand, m'lad-"

"Don't!" she shouted, startling him, "Don't call me m'lady, or bugaboo, or LB. My name is Marinette." Her eyes softened, her expression one of pure heartbreak. "As much as I love you, Adrien, we can't be together. Not until you love me as Marinette."

With that, she called Tikki out (who had been eating on the cookies she had in her purse). When she was transformed into Ladybug, she zipped off, leaving a baffled Adrien behind.


	2. Aftermath

Adrien didn't know what he had done. That expression was heart-wrenching, and it sent waves of confused guilt all throughout his body. What had he said? What had he done to cause such a look to cross of his lady's--no, Marinette's--features.

He replayed the events in his mind. His shock to see that his classmate--who sat behind him, no less--was the girl he had been pining after for a while now. The expression of shock yet realization that passed over her features as he revealed who he was. That brief expression of disbelief--and dare he think joy--she had when he said he loved her. Then all of it went down hill when he admitted he'd been in love with Ladybug since they had first met.

What did she mean, they weren't the same person? Of course they were. Marinette was Ladybug and Ladybug was Marinette. He didn't understand. How could you be someone as amazing as Ladybug and not want to take credit for it? He ran his fingers through his hair, frustratedly tugging at the golden locks as he tried to think of a way to fix this. He had began pacing his room a while ago, his nervous energy getting the better of him.

"If you keep going like that, you'll wear a hole into your floor," Plagg said amusedly from where he laying on Adrien's bed. He hadn't said anything since he had detransformed, not even asking for Camembert. Adrien didn't have the time to worry about the Kwami's odd behavoir, too lost in his thoughts to even hardly notice.

"I just don't understand, Plagg," Adrien said, pausing his pacing to look at said Kwami, "Why did she look so upset? What did I do?" He wanted to kick himself. He should never have immediately admitted his feelings for her. That, along with his identity reveal, was probably too much to take in. Why was he such an idiot?

He didn't really expect a response from his usually uncaring companion, so it startled him when he actually spoke up. "You told her you were in love with Ladybug, right?" he started, actually sounding as if he were taking the situation seriously, "Ladybug--although she is a big part of her--isn't exactly Marinette. It's her alter-ego, her second half."

"Just like Chat Noir is my second half, I know," Adrien says, getting impatient with Plagg, "What does that have to do with me loving her?"

"You hardly know a thing about Marinette," Plagg says, crossing his tiny arms, "While you know her as Ladybug, you don't know her at all as Marinette. How can you love someone you know hardly anything about?"

"I do know Marinette," Adrien says, flopping down onto his bed, sending poor Plagg up into the air. He caught himself in a float, glaring at his charge before deciding to settle on his chest.

"What's her favorite color then? Her favorite movie? What about her favorite book?" Plagg looked at Adrien with knowing. He knew Adrien wouldn't be able to answer even the simplest of questions about Marinette because, even if he did consider her a friend, he knew nothing about the girl who sat right behind him. This realization passed over Adrien like a tidal wave, sending his head spinning.

"Oh I'm such an idiot," he groans, slapping a hand to his forehead, "I pushed her away without even meaning to. Plagg, what am I going to do?" he groans.

"How should I know?" Plagg said, going back to being as unhelpful as ever. He wanted Adrien to sort things out on his own, having full faith that he could manage it. Adrien rolled his eyes, and began thinking of what he could possibly do to patch things up with Marinette.

After much inner debate and thinking through scenarios, he came to what seemed the most wise option. He would apologize, suggest they just work on their friendship (both as heroes and civilians), and see how things went from there. He would hold back his feelings, for her sake, until he knew without a doubt that he was in love both sides of his classmate.

\--------------------

Marinette cursed her supposed 'Ladybug Luck'. Things could not have possibly gone more horribly wrong than it had today. Part of her regrets revealing her identity to Chat-- Adrien --but the other part of her doesn't. She was relieved that she knew both sides of the preverbial 'coin' now, but now she knew more than she would have liked.

Adrien and Chat Noir both loved Ladybug. What was so unappealing about just her that it made her alter-ego the more appealing of the two? Was it her social awkwardness? The stuttering when she was flustered? Maybe it was for inability to walk properly half of the time. Whatever it was, obviously it had to go. Her self-esteem was low enough as it was, as she was a teenage girl going through the stages of figuring herself out. This only made it plummet even further than she thought possible.

She was sitting on her bed, sulking and thinking these things, and trying not to sob. Her parents would have come up to check on her as soon as they heard her. She just wanted to be alone (minus Tikki of course). Speaking of the ladybug-themed Kwami, she was looking worriedly at her charge, her big blue eyes wide with worry. "Don't worry, Marinette, I'm sure he'll realize how amazing you are one day. I like you just the way you are now!"

Marinette let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Thank you, Tikki..." she says softly, "But we both know that's not going to happen. They don't like me they like her." Her voice was dripping with venom, starting to form a weird self-hatred of sorts toward her superheroine alter-ego. She stole Adrien from her. She stole Chat Noir.

"What's so wrong with me?" she wonders out loud, "What is it? What could I possibly do to make them realize that I'm not a waste of time, that I can be worth something too?"

"You're worth everything, Marinette!" her little companion cried out, "Just because a silly boy doesn't see how wonderful you are, doesn't mean no one will. You just need a confidence boost."

"Oh really?" Marinette asks, only seeming half interested, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Maybe do something different with your appearance! Wear your hair down, put it in a braid, do something to make you feel like new!" Tikki grins, "Maybe wear something new, just give yourself a fresh start! There's nothing wrong with how you dress or do your hair now, of course, but maybe something different will give you a different perspective!"

"Hmm..." Marinette mulls the idea over in her head, looking at Tikki. Tikki looked up at her with so much caring in her eyes that she couldn't help but be convinced that this Kwami only wanted what was best for her. What was the harm in a little hairstyle change?

"Alright, Tikki," she decides finally, smiling at Tikki, "Thank you so much, for everything." Tikki giggled and flew up to her face, nuzzling her face with hers. Tikki had managed to become one of her best friends, and she wasn't even human. She didn't know what she would do or where she would be without her.

With that thought and a quick kiss to Tikki's head, Marinette got up to plan her outfit for tomorrow.


	3. Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters have been updated as of (4/19/16) I would recommend you re-read those before you read this chapter <3

That next morning, Marinette actually had no trouble getting up. She was excited, for a reason she couldn't really quite place, to get to school. She got out of bed to quickly begin her morning routine. As she got to the point where she would normally do her signature pig-tails, she began to do a different style. It wasn't anything too fancy, just her hair pulled up into a neat bun, with two small pieces in the front to frame her face along with her fringe.

She looked over the style in different angles before nodding in approval and smiling. She quickly went over to where she had her clothes laid out. She put on a white shirt that had "style" written on it in black cursive lettering. She had on a mini black over jacket, and decided on wearing a plaid skirt. It was a gift she had recieved a while back, and she had never gotten the chance to wear it until now. She looked at Tikki for a nod of approval as she slipped on her red flats with black bows.

"You look as pretty as ever, Marinette!" Tikki said with a giggle as she zipped around Marinette. Marinette smiled, putting on her purse that Tikki zipped into before heading down the stairs. She could hear her mom moving around in the kitchen, and she wasn't surprised to see that she had already made breakfast.

"Good morning, Maman," Marinette said, startling her mother as she placed a kiss onto her cheek. Her mother turned to look at her, glancing over her daughter's attire before smiling.

"Good morning, Marinette," she says, "You're up early, and dressed so cute. You even did your hair." Sabine was very casual about the discussion, trying not to seem supsicious of her daughters sudden wardrobe and hairstyle change. "What's the occasion?"

"I was just feeling a little down and someone suggested that a refresher would be just the thing I need," she says, keeping the details to a minimum, "And honestly I feel great!"

"That's wonderful, dear," her mother says with a smile, "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

It was the first time in a while that Marinette had a normal morning of laughter and pleasant conversation she had with her mom while she enjoyed her breakfast. Not being rushed was a nice feeling, she decided.

\-----------------

As she walked up the steps of the school, she waved to her classmates that were loitering around the steps. She got compliments on her outfit, as well as her hair, and she beamed eached time and thanked them whole-heartedly. Alya, being the ever-over-the-top best friend she was, made a point to whistle as she saw her.

"Not only are you early, girl, but you look great, too!" she says as she went over to hug Marinette. Marinette hugged her back, laughing. "You're hair looks good pulled up like that." Alya nodded her approval as she got a better look at her outfit. "I bet Adrien will love it."

Marinette's heart suddenly sank and she let out a half-hearted laugh and a 'maybe' before she decided to make her way to the classroom. She should have just known that Chloe would have anything but something positive to say about her change, because the wicked girl stopped her before she could even start up the stairs.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the blonde spit out, as if the name were poison in her mouth, "Looks like you finally decided to stop wearing your garbage clothes. Although," she pretended to look Marinette over before she sneered, "Even those were better than what you have on now. You definitely are having trouble pulling off that skirt."

Marinette shrunk back, feeling as if she were stabbed in the chest. Normally, Chloe's verbal attacks would mean little to Marinette, but right now she was still sore from yesterday. She was very tempted to just turn around and run away, but she was startled by a new voice from behind her.

"Hey, is that you, Marinette?"

She turned around and saw it was none other than Adrien approaching. Her heart--although still hurt--couldn't help but flutter in her chest as she saw him. Curse him for having such an affect on her. "A-Ah, morning good, Adrien! I-I mean, good morning!" she wanted to just curl up in a ball and die at this point. There she went, making herself look like an idiot again.

"Adri-honey!" Chloe squealed, practically lunging at him (probably to cling to his arm again). However, Adrien swiftly stepped out of the way as he stopped to stand in front of Marinette. She looked up at him, sure her eyes were as wide a saucers.

\-----------------------

"Hey, is that you, Marinette?"

Adrien had a funny feeling in his stomach the moment he heard whispers about Marinette. He wasn't able to tell what it was about, but her name was loud and clear to him. So he was mildy surprised when he spotted a girl with raven hair that wasn't pulled into those two endearing pigtails. He saw Chloe, who was saying something and sneering, and saw the girl shrink back. He decided he would intervene, albiet 'indirectly'.

He barely had the restraint to stop his jaw from dropping. Marinette was dressed in an absolutely adorable outfit, her usual hairstyle traded in for a neat bun at the top of her hair. Although he was very fond of her other outfit, he wouldn't deny that this one suited her well. His resolve to keep a strictly-platonic relationship for right now almost crumbled to nothingness as she stuttered out a good morning.

Why-oh-why was it legal for one human being to be so cute?

He had to get his mind back on track, telling himself he had no right to be thinking these things when before yesterday he had brushed off all thoughts of just how pretty his classmate was. The perfect distraction came when he had to dodge Chloe's attempt to strangle his arm.

His heart stopped as she looked up at him with the large blue eyes. Focus, Adrien. He managed what he hoped was a normal smile, "Good morning, Marinette. I like your outfit, it suits you." He tried to say it in a way that wouldn't make it sound like he was trying to flirt or make a pass at her, but to also let her know he truly thought she looked nice today. He noticed a faint blush pass over her features, as she looked away. Adrien had to remind himself that just because she reacted like this, doesn't mean she wasn't hurting.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something important, later," he says, not giving any details incase anyone was eavesdropping. "W-would you like to eat lunch nearby somewhere together? I'll pay and everything." He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness and anticipation.

"I suppose it would be shame to turn down free food," Marinette said, and Adrien's eyes widened. That sounded an awful lot like something Ladybug would say, which made sense, but it still caught him off guard. This was the first similarity--other than appearance--of many that he was sure to discover between the two. And for some reason, that thought only made him extremely happy.

"That's purr-- I mean-- that's perfect, thank you," he smiled a crooked smile, barely managing to catch the cat-pun before he slipped completely out of his mouth. He saw Marinette roll her eyes, another Ladybug-like mannerism. "So, the cafe down the street then?"

"A-ah, sure!" she nods, slipping right back into stuttering, "Lu-lunch then you see! N-no that's not right.." she tugs at her hair frustratedly, "See you at lunch? Yeah, see you at l-lunch!" Anyone could tell how pleased she was that she managed to correct her sentence, and Andrien couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

\------------------

As class started, Marinette wanted to just run away. She knew the only reason Adrien asked her out for lunch was because she was Ladybug, but how could she say no to him we he looked at her that way? Maybe he wanted to talk about something different? She hoped so, but she honestly doubted it.

Focusing on Madam Bustier was nearly impossible, as she tried not to stare at the back of Adrien's head. Her heart was hurt, of course it was, but her feelings for him have been growing for almost a year now. Something like that doesn't just go away, much to her annoyance. Her train of thought was interrupted as a slip of paper slid to a stop at her tablet.

'What was with you and Adrien earlier?' it read. She looked over at Alya, who had turned her gaze to the front of the classroom again. She sighed, writing her response before sliding back. Their conversation went like this:

M: What do you mean?

A: You know what I mean! You two were totally talking and giving eachother the goo-goo eyes!

M: We weren't giving each other 'goo-goo eyes'. He just asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him.

A: Eek! You get some, girl!

Marinette didn't bother replying to that comment, choosing instead to roll her eyes and ball up the paper. Alya snickered beside her and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She didn't blame Alya, though, she had no idea about what transpired the day before. Alya probably expected for Marinette to be through the roof with excitement, not for her to be dreading when lunch time came around. Marinette had to contain a groan as Nino and Adrient both turned around to see what had caused Alya to snicker. Adrien looked at her and smiled before turning back around, causing a very annoying flutter in her chest.

This was going to be a long day.

\-------------------

Lunch came too quickly, and Marinette made sure to drag out collecting her things before meeting Adrien at the door. He offered her a kind smile, "Do you want me to carry your stuff for you?" he asks, looking at her with such genuine kindness she almost accepted his offer. Almost.

"N-no thank you, I can carry it," she hopes the smile on her face looks natural and not like a cringe. There was a tension in the air, one that apparently only Marinette felt. Adrien was acting like he normally would, politely smiling and making small talk while Marinette stuttered like an idiot. She didn't know what to expect as they walked into the cafe, or what they were going to talk about, but she certainly didn't expect an apology.

"I-I'm sorry," Adrien said as he sat down (he had done the gentlemanly thing and pulled Marinette's seat out for her), and Marinette couldn't help but look at him funny. Sorry? What was he sorry for? She asked him that, and she was even more surprised at the response. "For... for how I jumped the gun yesterday. I was so excited to know who you were that... I didn't consider your feelings."

Marinette looked at him, her mouth slightly opened. He was sorry for being honest with her? No no, that definitely would not do. "Don't be sorry, Adrien..." she says, looking at the boy who was suddenly looking anywhere but her, "Don't ever be sorry for being honest with me. If anything, its more important now than it ever has been to be honest with each other."

"You... you're not mad at me?" He looked up at her and she couldn't help but think he looked like a guilty kitten. She shook her head, placing her hand reasurringly on top of his. She chose to ignore the sudden ripple of sparks up her arm.

"Of course not, chaton," she said, hoping that nickname would help ease his nerves, "I may be hurt, but it's because of my own insecurities and not you..." She smiles, and her smile got bigger when he smiled back.

There was a brief silence between the two as they recieved their food. They ate in a now comfortable silence for a few minutes before Adrien set his fork down. "I was thinking, Marinette," he seemed hesitant, "Maybe it would be best if we started over." Marinette gave him her attention, raising an eyebrow at his proposition.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm saying that we should work on our partnership and friendship before...other things," he smiled, "Start from square one and get to know eachother completely." The way he suggested it, that the two of them forget the awkward confessions from yesterday and start from scratch, Marinette couldn't help but immediately agree.

"I would like that," she said, "I would like that alot, actually."

Adrien grinned, in a pawfully Chat-like way, and extended his hand. "I'm Adrien Agreste, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Marinette used one hand to stifle the giggles that erupted from inside her, the other gripping his hand in a handshake, "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Agreste, I'm Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: 
> 
> Becoming friends is great. But friends don't get jealous over other friends right?


	4. For Want of Redemption

The next week or so after their little cafe-talk went rather smoothly. Marinette found it much easier to talk to Adrien, and realized there was a lot more to him than met the eye. He loved anime and dorking-out, and hated having such a strict schedule. He was very clingy, and enjoyed hugs more than she would have expected. Most of this information was discovered during their patrols, and she felt more in-sync with her partner than ever. 

Alya was skeptical at first when Marinette told her she wanted to get to know Adrien better before acting on her feeling, but she soon accepted it and supported her. Nino didn't notice a single change, and the four friends became closer without realizing it. Yes, life was at its best at the moment. And it seemed as if things were looking up for Paris' favorite superheroine. 

\------------------------------------  
Marinette, who had gotten there early to talk with Alya and the others before class, saw Nathanael sitting on the steps and drawing. Curiosity got the best of her, and she made her way over to him. She sat down, and the red head jumped at the sudden presence, calming down as he noticed it was her. "Bonjour, Nathanael," she says. 

"B-bonjour, Marinette," the shy boy responded, smiling the tiniest bit and peeking at her through his bangs. Marinette always admired his innocence, and kindness. Even as the Evilustrator, he was still as thoughtful as ever. After the incident, she felt incredibly guilty for leading such a kind soul on the way she did. She figured now was as good a time as any to start making it up to him. 

"How have you been?" she asks, deciding to start off with simple small-talk. The boy relaxed visibly, if only a tiny bit, and looked at her more directly.   
"I've been alright, not good but not bad," he said honestly, "I've filled up an entire sketchbook and had to get a new one. Ah... you probably don't care about that, sorry.." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled half-heartedly. 

"No no no!" Marinette shakes her head, "That's not it at all! I do care, Nathanael!" She smiles sheepishly, "I'm a huge fan of your artwork. You're incredibly talented and I'm so jealous." She was being completely honest with him, too. She was jealous of his artistic abilities. She would love to be able to draw like he could, it would make creating her designs so much easier. It was a shame that he was so insecure about his art, she adored it. 

"Really..?" he looked at her with those wide eyes, and she couldn't help but giggle. She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. 

"Really! I would love to see your sketchbook one day, if you would allow me to look through it. It would probably be a great source of inspiration," she reached into her bag and took out the book that contained her sketches, "As you can see my creativity is kind of running out for designs..." She handed to him with the pages open. He looked skeptical, wondering why she was showing him something so important to her, before looking through them. 

"These are amazing, Marinette. You really have a talent for designing," he says, honestly. She beamed with pride, "You're going to be a designer, right? It would be hard to imagine you doing anything else with a talent like this." At that, she turned a bit pink. 

"Ah.. I hope to become a designer, yes. I have a feeling it will just become a side-hobby though, and I'll probably work in my parents bakery. It takes a lot to be noticed in designing," she looks at him, "Thank you for such sweet words, though. It means a lot." And since she had gotten so used to Adrien's clingy way of showing appreciation, she hugged him. She realized too late that not all people liked hugs, and was going to pull away and apologize when she felt him hesitantly hug her back. It was awkward, but it let her know that Nathan didn't hold a grudge against her, and they were friends. So to her it was perfect. 

When she pulled back, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Alya, Nino, and Adrien all walking up to her. She looked at Nathan, "Thank you for keeping me company," she said with a grin, before running off to her friends. She didn't notice his own tiny grin as he watched her.

\------------------------  
The last thing Adrien expected to see as he stepped out of his limo, was Marinette hugging Nathanael. The last time he had even seen the two interact was when Nathanael was akumatized. He also wasn't fully prepared for the pang of jealousy that rippled through him at the sight of it. 

He liked to think that he was doing well at keeping things platonic between himself and Marinette, that he was doing a good job of quelling his feelings for her. But friends didn't get jealous of seeing a friend hug someone else. And friends didn't get the feeling to snatch her away and pull her into a hug of his own. No, friends did not get these feelings, and it frustrated Adrien beyond belief. 

He tried not to let his relief show when Marinette walked away from the shy red head. The girl looked extremely happy, and while part of him wanted to believe that it was because she was overjoyed to see him, he knew it was because of Nathanael. He thanked his un-lucky stars that he was able to hide his emotions when it was most important. 

"Hey guys!" came her cheery call as she came to a stop in front of them. He could see Nathanael grinning the tiniest bit behind her, as he got up and went inside the building. He re-focused on the bluenette as Alya was questioning her on what she was doing talking with Nathanael. 

"Ah, he was just keeping me company while I waited for you guys," she explained, "We were talking about his art and my designs."

"Then what was that hug about?" Alya asked. For a second Adrien almost thought he had asked the question, before realizing he was not a female teenager, and it was infact Alya who had asked the question. 

"W-well," Marinette said, looking away, "I was so used to being around friends who loved hugs," she glanced at Adrien then, and he turned pink, "That it was just a habitual response, I guess." It was obvious she wanted to change the subject, and so she asked, "What's new on the Ladyblog?" 

It was amazing how quickly Alya's attention could be redirected, and Adrien figured Marinette must know exactly what topics would work best. He tuned out the rest of the world as Alya began to delve into the world of superheroes and conspiracy theories, becoming lost in his thoughts. For some reason his thoughts were filled with how similar the sky was to Marinette's eyes. 

\---------------------------  
Madam Bustier's class was rather uneventful for Marinette. No note passing, no Chloe making nasty faces at her (she was sick, according to Sabrina), and no reprimands for being late. Today had been a pretty good day so far, she had to conclude, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. She was snapped out of her short train of thought as she heard Madam Bustier announce that there was going to be a class project. She was putting people into groups of three before going of the details of the project. 

"...and lastly: Marinette, Adrien, and Nathanael," she said it with finality, and Marinette grinned. She was put into a good group this time! Adrien turned around and gave her a grin and thumbs up, which she returned before turning to look at Nathanael. She was surprised to see he was already looking at her. She smiled and waved, which he returned. She faced forward to listen again. 

The project was to be a creative presentation of a book of their choice. The book selection was limited to what they've covered in their studies so far, but other than that everything else was up to them. Madam Bustier made it clear that she didn't want a lackluster posterboard, but wanted to see the students creative 'shine'.   
Marinette figured that the three of them could eat lunch in the library to discuss and plan their project. During the rest of the class, she brainstormed. 

\-------------------------------  
"Nathanael!" Marinette called out to said red head. Adrien was standing beside her, and he agreed to eating lunch in the library to discuss the project. Nathanael turned around, and caught sight of the two of them. He clutched his notebook tighter to his chest as he made his way over to them. 

"Yes?" he glances quickly at Adrien, but his eyes are drawn back to Marinette. 

"Would you like to eat lunch in the library with me and Adrien in the library? That way we can discuss our project," she smiled at him. 

Nathanael nodded, "Sure, why not." 

"Great! You two go ahead up there and I'll go get us some food, okay?" She looked between the two. Adrien vigorously shook his head.

"You don't have to, Mari," he says, and Nathanael nodded quickly in agreement. 

"Oh, don't be silly Adrien, it's not that big of a deal," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms, "I'll be right back." She was off before either of them could protest further. Adrien let out an audible sigh before looking over to Nathanael. 

"She's so stubborn," he says, and Nathanael nods again in agreement before the two went up to the library. 

\---------------------   
It seemed like time was ticking by slowly as the two boys waited for the bluenette to return with the food. Neither of them were really comfortable with conversation, for their own reasons. Nathanael's because he was socially awkward, Adrien's because he was still battling his jealousy. But the tension seemed to allieviate the moment Marinette walked into the library, holding a pile of bags that were tipping precariously as she walked. Adrien quickly went over to help her.

Apparently, she had gone over to her parents bakery and picked up baked goods for them to enjoy. Adrien was definitely not complaining one bit, taking a croissant and biting into it. He was always amazed at how amazing the bread-good tasted, and silently thanked the Dupain-Cheng parents for being such wonderful bakers. 

"These are amazing, M-Marinette," he heard Nathanael say from where he sat across from him. "You're parents are still the best bakers in all of Paris." Adrien looked over to see Marinette beaming proudly. 

"I still can't believe when I went over that one time you refused to let me try any, Mare-bear," Adrien said, in a teasing tone. Marinette was obviously flustered by the new nickname, and it caused him to grin. 

"Oh hush, Adrien," she said, slapping at his shoulder playfully, "We were supposed to be practicing, not eating." She bit into her cookie with a look of finality, and Adrien wanted to laugh at the ridiculous face she was making. "Anyways," she says, after finishing her cookie, "Which book did you two want to do?" 

Nathanael seemed hesitant, but shyly offered, "We could do Sleeping Beauty," he suggested. Marinette's face lit up, and Adrien could tell that it was the story that she had wanted to do. Adrien silently cursed at himself for not suggesting it himself. Then he caught himself, realizing he was being ridiculous. 

"What do you think, Adrien? Are you okay doing Sleeping Beauty?" Marinette asked him, giving him what he assumed to be puppy-eyes. How could he say no to that face? Not that he would refuse his lady in the first place. 

"Alright," he agreed, "Sleeping Beauty it is." 

"Wonderful!" Marinette grinned, "I have a few ideas of how we could make this very original." She had a look on her face that Adrien knew well. It was the same face Ladybug got on her face when she had an idea. 

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: 
> 
> How are any projects supposed to get finished when there's an akuma attack? Especially when there's an unexpected injury to deal with.


	6. I Need Your Help!

I really hate that I have to do this. I really, really, do. I always hate saying things are on hiatus -- even though that isn't even what this is. 

Before I get to that, though. Let me say thank you. This is my first fanfiction that I plan to actually finish. You're support is amazing and I love the comments and the kudos and just all the positive feedback. It really makes my day! So thank you all so much for the positive words.

But I need help. These are the things I would like you guys to help me with: 

1) If you have any akuma ideas, PLEASE share them with me!   
-also please include how they are to be beaten   
2) Any headcannons you have for the characters would be greatly appreciated! Its always inspiring to study the potential a character has to other people.   
3) Any ideas you have as to how this story should progress  
\- don't request anything outlandish please, I want this story to be one of Adrien and Marinette finding friendship, healing, strength, and eventually love in one another.   
4) Any writing tips to keep me inspired? I fail miserably when it comes to that despite how much I love to write.... 

If you could help me out with this I will be eternally grateful! Anyone whose ideas I use will be given a special thanks on here as well as on Wattpad ( where this story is also posted ). 

If you have a tumblr, please send any and all advice/suggestions to mine @blindflowerchild 

The reason I ask this is because when I get my thoughts together again for this, I'll be deleting this chapter and won't have any way to see your responses anymore. I really hope you stick around to read and watch the development of this story! 

Thanks again! 

~Natalie ♥


End file.
